


The Humans and the She-Beast

by MetellaStella



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetellaStella/pseuds/MetellaStella
Summary: A couple of the human children never trusted her at all.One tried to stay. But they got lured out by another monster.Flowey never gives her any peace. Past, present, or future.Reflections on possibilities for what happened during the human childrens' stay with Toriel.





	The Humans and the She-Beast

**Author's Note: This set of childrens' experiences is intended to stand on its own. But. May or may not be canonical to my story _Asgore's Wars: Within, Without._ I have not really decided yet. This intro chapter probably will be, though.   
**   


Toriel warily watched her charge. “There is no way I’m letting you near Frisk unsupervised.”  
  
The golden flower bended one way lazily and the simple face on it smiled cutely. “Aw, c’mon. Ze likes me.”

  
“Try me instead. I think you’ll find it _much_ more interesting. If I told zem what you’re made of, ze wouldn’t be so keen to play with you, now would ze?” The furry six-foot-two creature puffed out her chest and gave a gruff exhalation of air. 

“ _Mama bear_ wants to tumble with the weed, huh?” The plant shapeshifted sharp teeth at the chimera and his eyes blackened. “I doubt you’d like to go fishing for seals in frigid water, fire wielder, but you do have a sleeker face, like the ones who share your fur color.” 

“Ah yes, there’s _your_ **_true_** face. Why do you use that smiley one at all around me? You know Obfuscation won’t work.”

“Well, SSSSansssss,” he hissed, “the genius who tinkerss with time maccchinery in his ssspare time and can ssspout psssychology when it really countss, may have dropped his ‘loveable oaf’ act around you, ‘Tori,’ but I’m rather attached to my massk.”

  
“A lie,” she said, “But a funny one.”

“Bessidess, you have a lot of nerve accusing **me** of Obfuscation. That ‘sweet’ little ‘old lady’ routine was hilariousssss at first, but we both know what’s _really_ lurking under all that fluffinesss, _immortal_ madame.”

“Is that all you can muster? To try to make me ashamed? Pointing out my past? Or my craftiness? Or what? You’re going to have to be more specific. And for your _information_ , that was not an act. Or at least, it was no more an act than mothers who refrain from engaging their children in monologues about life and death or the minutia of the mechanics of cell gateway proteins. I don’t speak to children the same way I would adults. Simple. Many things children are not developmentally ready for.” 

“Little _Asriel_ was ready for it, wasn’t he ‘mother’?”

Her tail and her mouth twitched.

“The wizened warrior wanted to appear harmless and doddering to humans so they would trust you.”

“I wanted to comfort sad and confused children.”

“ _Mixed motives_ are always fun, aren’t they ‘mother’?”

  
She clenched her teeth. “You’re going to have to do better than that.” The part-lion tapped her rear paw. “I’m _waiting_.”

Then her jaw loosened again. “Every pulse of my heart reminded me that my body was no longer aging. That the magic in Asriel had returned to me. That I had failed in the most basic and stark way any mother can. Every child’s eyes I looked into, he was there,” she said calmly, lounging in a chair with her arms crossed. “His face failed to have the effect you wanted. What more can _you_ do to me?”

“ _Do you want to find out?_ ”

Confined to a pot, and cut off from the rest of the earth, he could not _do_ much to her. But there was one way he could lash out.

“Take your best shot, sad little cynic.”

The horned woman snorted in contention, as if pawing the ground in her mind, though she did not have hooves as her mother had.

“White lies from a clever white dragoness. Oh that’s right, you only **_wish_ ** you were a full-blooded dragon. Does that sting, ‘mother’? Ha. Breeding with lowly bovids. What were they thinking, right? Mm, on the other hand, maybe they were curious about the toughness of a muscle bound heavyweight- oxen outweigh lions, after all- and it was a calculated move all along. You think that just because you’re nice to your white pawns and your intentions good that makes it okay. Maybe it is . . . Maybe it’s fine to get others to do what you want if you really do think it’s best for them. What say you, mother?”

“I say you are trying to tempt me into subtly sculpting people more often. Or with more force,” the part-dragon curled her lip. “To which I say, _screw off_.”

“Oh that’s _very_ ladylike of you, ‘mother.’ _Your_ mother would be appalled. But, you’re all about dishonoring them, aren’t you? With things like the Nose Nuzzle Contest. You _laughed_ about it.” 

Red eyes narrowed at the implication to her deceased parents.

  
“Whoops, I saw right through you.

You are turning into ether.

No pawn is ever white.

And I am not either.

You are so transparent.

Though you try to be opaque.

They are all gray.

Try another play.

Your turn.”

 

“Someone with such a highly refined mind . . .

But your body. Well.

Your family, plenty of monsters have experimented purely for chimeras’ sake.

Nobles are a mix more than commoners, though

Completely opposite case for human mulattos.

Still, no worse that political marriage contracts between human families and clans.

The incentives for treating their children like pawns are just much higher.

How do you feel about that? Being tweaked as with a pair of pliers.”

 

“I never _was_ a pawn, you wretched plant.

I was _involved_ in the decision.

Our political marriages are not like humans’.”

 

“You’re a high-bred hy-brid. Heehee. Fire.

With the five elements, dirt is the very bottom of opinion

Water comes in second place for the Olympics of Oppression

Air is very respectable

Wood can sway either way

Fire is, the common people think, the ‘natural’ order

Or so they say.”

 

The former queen shifted uncomfortably as the the small monster went on,

“Oh don’t squirm like that, Your Ex-Majesty. You can’t possibly hope to shake people out of thinking fire is the best, can you? Even the meekest mouse, if their element happens to be fire, can get ahead in social graces for being associated with dragons.  
Multiply as spawn can

Next to their material brethren

Several different combinations

Humans think **_their_ ** kyriarchy is complicated? HA.

You monsters now like to think you’re more enlightened,

but take it from a pint-sized photosynthesizer

Who’s at the very bottom of the totem pole and experienced

everything multiple times firsthand.

You’re all just as bigoted as any human

would be if faced with these vast differences.

You’re only people, after all.

Cynicism?

You experience

Or study enough, if you’re not eventually a cynic,

_you’re an idiot._

You bet that pretty little unicorn tail of yours I’m a cynic.

Your mother used to brush that tail until it shined.

Literally sparkled.

She gushed over it.

What a stroke of luck that recessive gene was, she’d say.

You smiled while you told Asriel about her over and over almost every single day.  

All that praise

Yet,

If she _had_ one after death,

your poor mother’s skeleton

Would be rolling in her dark grave at the idea of a skeleton

associating with her daughter.

In this hole of misfits and weaklings you’re the last of your kind

And you’ve taken it upon yourself to finish destroying this proud ‘blood’line.

Or as monsters say, cauldron.

Tsk, tsk, ‘mother.’”

 

The part-dragon spouted a small flame in aggravation, and her paws dug into the corner of her elbows.

 

“Dragonblood. Dragondust. Dragon cauldron.

What, did anyone honestly think Asgore would give his two most important positions

Science and military- to anyone with any less credentials than **_that?_ **

Talent is genetic.

Very flimsily among humans, the differences are minute and negligible, but quintuply so for monsters.”

 

“And then you have Gaster.”  
  
  
“He’s the exception that proves the rule.”

 

“Think what you will. I do not believe in your truth.”

 

  
A sinister grin spread across his face.

“And if Asgore ever reaps his seven?

Well, that’s a huge temptation.

Even if it is rooted

In the literal tree hugger’s desire

To protect his endangered species.

Maybe you will need to as well

To keep him in check

And you can join an eternal dance

Like the ancient gods of Greece.

You could keep him from doing wrong

With a spirited siren’s song.”

 

“You had better a love song meant

Ugh! Just to imply a thing at all.”

 

“So now you’re putting down nymphs?

You snobby Ex-Queen,

Glimpses

Into their lives

Show that not all those who seduce

Retain their original callousness.

People certainly condemn Zeus

And he did terrible things

But if you were not there,

How are you to know a heart and body’s workings?

I would like to praise him for his wickedness,

But I am not so sure he stuck to it always.”

 

“Ah where’s your cynicism _now?_

For ‘shame’  
I admire

How you defend the water

From the fire

Of this flame.

And I’d spit upon the skyfire’s name.“

 

“Yess. You’d make a better god than he-”

 

“Now quit it with your _luring!_

Yes, for the _pond hoppers_

And average folk that _may_ be true . . .

But I am still immune.

 

You are not the only Chessmaster.

Asgore, the Doctor, and I

will keep our eyes

on you.”


End file.
